


Feelings

by xemirix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xemirix/pseuds/xemirix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin is introduced to the Fake AH Crew by his roommate Geoff, he finally knows that this is the reason that he moved to Texas, for adventure. But as he gets more involved with the workings of the Crew, he doesn't realise how much trouble he is getting into, both with the authorities and his own morale of not caring about anyone but himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

Gavin Free wasn't anything special, in fact he moved away from Oxfordshire to get away from his pathetically boring life of working in a shop and the ever mundane British routine. Ever since he was a small child, the idea of America had been implanted in him, the life of excitement and being able to get away with whatever he wanted, and that was what Gavin wanted. When he was nineteen, he moved out of his parents house and bought a plane ticket to Austin, Texas and by the time that he was twenty, he was living with a thirty three year old man that he shared an apartment with in downtown Austin. Apart from the fact that Geoff disappeared every other night and would stumble home at 2am and sleep until 3pm, Gavin's routine was pretty much the same as it had been in England. He was working in an H-E-B, bagging groceries five days a week from 10am-5pm and he went out even less than when he lived in the U.K., the only thing he really had beside Geoff was his cat, Lloyd, whom he had adopted a few weeks after moving to the city.

When Gavin got home one Thursday night after working his seven hour shift, Geoff had already disappeared for the night and so he knew that the rest of the evening was going to be completely uneventful. He immediately turned on his Xbox and fired up Halo, and settled himself in for the night. After playing for some time, Lloyd jumped up onto Gavin's chest and fell asleep, and the man followed soon after.

He was woken abruptly some time later by someone knocking at the apartment door, and at first Gavin couldn't figure out who the hell was at the door at just past midnight but after a few seconds he could distinguish Geoff's muffled voice from the other side. When Gavin opened the door for the man, he was greeted by Geoff and five other young adults that looked like their bedtime was supposed to be at least five or six hours ago.

"What the hell, Geoff what is this?" Gavin questioned, wondering who the collection of men was at his door.

"Gavin, we can explain," Geoff replied, pushing past the confused man and led his band of young adults into the living room.

"Okay, you wanna start now?" Gavin demanded, as he closed the apartment door and turned towards his roommate.

"Shut the fuck up dude," one of the men from Geoff's group finally opened their mouth and it made Gavin hate him almost instantly. 

"Michael, tone the attitude down," snapped one of the other men.

"No, this fucker demands to know what's going on, why the hell do you have to tell him anything Geoff?" the man that was called Michael had opened his mouth again, making Gavin not like him even more. "You didn't tell us anyone was going to be here boss, and if anyone else demands to know anything we usually just kill them."

Gavin cocked his head at the thought of Geoff killing him, he had been his roommate for just under a year now and he didn't know he was capable of anything other than getting drunk and disappearing every other day, to do who knows what.

"Geoff, what the fuck is going on?" asked Gavin, again.

Before Michael could open his mouth again, Geoff shot him a look and then turned around to look at Gavin. "I've been watching you since you moved in, and I think you'd be a good addition to the Crew, why did you move to Texas again?"

"England was way too fucking boring for me, and even the past year hasn't provided me with anything I wanted when I moved here, I need some goddamn adventure in my life, I'm tired of working at the goddamn H-E-B and I'm so fucking close to killing myself but I'm sick of living in this awful, boring routine," Gavin replied, staring his roommate down and hoping to prove himself, even though he had no idea what was going on.

And what was this "crew" that Geoff was speaking about? Gavin thought to himself.

"Fine." replied Geoff and he motioned for two of the other men to join him, one of them had a bushy, red beard and the other one was wearing a dark skull mask, they followed Geoff into one of the back rooms and then Gavin was left with Michael and two other men that were sat in the room.

"I don't want him in," hissed Michael at the other man, who just shook his head.

"Talk to Geoff, not me asshole," he muttered. "I don't decide this shit."

Michael rolled his eyes for the tenth time in the few minutes he had been in the apartment and he retreated to the other end of the couch to pout by himself, Gavin thought it was a good look for him.

As the two other men muttered among themselves, Gavin took this time to study to study them, these people that were in Geoff's "crew" was, or whatever he had called it. Michael was one of the younger ones, from what Gavin could tell, obviously beside the red haired and the Puerto Rican men. He wore a hoodie and was still wearing sunglasses, even though it hadn't been bright enough outside to wear sunglasses in five hours and his curly hair sat in a mess on his head, and his face was still set in the good looking pouty position that Gavin had taking a liking too, even though every time he opened his mouth he wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up. The man also had a streak of something on his face and Gavin couldn't figure out if it was blood, or something else.

He hoped it was blood.

The red haired man, on closer inspection, didn't look like a man at all and Gavin was surprised to recognise the facial features as a women, what was she doing getting herself into whatever Geoff did when he disappeared, he couldn't figure out why she would even want to be involved with this. She wore heels and as the British man studied her closer, he was ashamed that he had even thought that she had been a guy. The Puerto Rican also wore a hoodie and looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple weeks, and his glasses were dirty with scratches and dirt. At this point, the two men had stopped talking to Michael and he sat in a corner looking pouty, which was a good look for him, Gavin thought.

After a few more minutes, Geoff and the two other men re-entered the living room from Geoff's bedroom and Michael looked immediately to his boss to see if he had taken his advice. He hadn't.

"Gavin, you're in. If you fuck up, we kill you, and that's the only rule," Geoff explained to him, expressionless. "Welcome to the Crew."

"You'll need to quit your job and we'll need to find a job for you within the crew, you can probably start with being the ears with Tuggey here," the boss pointed to the women and she nodded at him. "But once we find where you fit then we'll move you, it shouldn't take too long, most people find where there fit within the first few heists. But now get some sleep and we'll talk about everything in the morning."

Gavin nodded, and in that moment he knew that this was the adventure that he had been craving since he first moved to Texas.

**Author's Note:**

> first chaptered piece in a while, hopefully to be updated weekly xo


End file.
